Rooms
Updated: 8/26/09 Our Family We consider the rooms we have on our site apart of our family, included with that are the hosts, moderators, and players within each room. Because we are so proud of our rooms, we've choosen to list our rooms here so that if a newcomer to our site is interested, they can find out more about each room, and play within. Public Rooms * Abyss :: Anime: (18+) A rather open environment for anyone looking for a lack of censorship. Lots of Anime..Lots of free form, come dive in. * After the Cataclysm ''' :: ''General'': (18+) Within the middle of the middle of everything sits a tavern within a cavern within a Nexus. Everyone`s welcome, but don`t pet the manticore! * 'Broken and Frail ' :: ''Fantasy'': (Adult) A place where dreams and the real world Collide. A verified invitation only Realm. * '''Castle Black Rose :: Historical: (18+) * Darkness Falls ''' :: ''Horror'': (Adult) * 'Den'Shrai ' :: ''Fantasy'': (18+) This world is a merging of Medieval and Futuristic AD&D style role play where an EMP shockwave has all but destroyed the world. Character styles include AD&D Fantasy and Real World styles. Other characters require approval. * '''Eighth Ring :: Horror: (Adult) * Fires Reign ''' :: ''Modern'': (18+) A modern world set in the slums of America. Watch your step * '''Gates of the Galaxy :: Science Fiction: (18+) Welcome! A Stargate SG1/Atlantis room formulated around the Stargate universe. * Gotham and Beyond ''' :: ''Comics'': (18+) Let your imagination count for something: Come to where Heroes, and Villains thrive! Comic Book-based role playing, and beyond. We welcome Multi-Genre RP; from Comics to Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and more. You`re truly only limited by your imagination here. * 'Highlander ' :: ''Science Fiction'': (Adult) Here we are born to be king, we are the princes of the universe! This RPG is based off of the hit franchise of movies and tv series called "Highlander." * 'Hogwarts: New Adventures ' :: ''Fantasy'': (18+) This is a FreeForm Roleplaying room for Harry Potter, the storyline takes place twenty years AFTER the Deathly Hollows. * 'Land of Nyrllth ' :: ''Fantasy'': (18+) * 'Last Chance Saloon ' :: ''Historical'': (18+) Welcome to the Old West! A place for Historical RP. The main period is set between 1870-1875. However RP time periods can be between the founding of the Colonies to 1900. * '''Nails Ginjoint :: Film Noir: (18+) "Here`s lookin` at you, kid." Authentic old style Noir role play; Come explore stylish crime dramas, suspense, romance, and more! Travel back to a place set in Black & White, with the classic old Hollywood Land feel. * OOC-O-KAY ''' :: ''General'': (PG) A room for those that want to be OOC,talk,show and edit handles. Enjoy! * 'Red Zia ' :: ''General'': (18+) * '''Rolands Cavern :: General: (18+) A Tavern inside a Cavern on a Nexus of space and time. Just....don`t eat the Jello. No, seriously. * Something or Other ''' :: ''General'': (Adult) * 'Star Trek: Nexus ' :: ''Science Fiction'': (18+) * 'Star Wars: Universe ' :: ''Science Fiction'': (18+) Star Wars Universe is a place where any and all can come together to play. Any era, any storyline, and characters. * '''Supernatural Anomalies :: Horror: (Adult) This is a world set in present time, though far from a normal present time. It is the world of the supernatural, demons, angels and One God exist. Prepare a fight against the supernatural forces of evil. * Tenshadows Tavern ''' :: ''General'': (PG) * 'The Brotherhood ' :: ''General'': (18+) The is muti gen room. So pretty anything can be played here. * 'The Dusty Rose ' :: ''Modern'': (18+) * 'The Haven ' :: ''Horror'': (Adult) Anime and Non-Anime Dark RP Room. All welcome to rp Non Canon and Canon Animes here. Home for Vampire, Werewolf and other Dark Type RPs as well. * 'The Heights ' :: ''Fantasy'': (18+) Furrys, Anime, catgirls, oh my. It is a room for all things with tails and many without * 'The Weary Traveler ' :: ''Fantasy'': (PG) * 'Wonderland ' :: ''General'': (18+) Where RPing is fun again. Start out your own storyline, or pick one of ours. Very free form play, in a very friendly enviroment. Step inside, and discover your own style of RPing. A stress and cliche free atmosphere awaits you within. * 'Xatrian Crux ' :: ''General''''': (14+) You are traversing through space and time to the bioship dance club nexus of XC. (Sci-Fi Fantasy RP / LARP) Hybrid Rooms * Aion :: * BTVS :: * Changeling: World of Nim :: * Darker Shadows :: * Dark Eternal :: * Dragons Lair :: * Dreamscapes: Astoria :: * Gates of Illyria :: * Hawkins Hollow :: * ID: Empires :: * Jaltorn :: * Metropolis by Night :: * Mirages of the Psyche :: * Moonflower Glade :: * N'hrive :: * Rialla :: * Rose Cemetery :: * Sharaes the Pirate Cove :: * Shibuya Nights :: * Star Trek: Tribulations :: * The Rum Diaries :: * Twilight :: How do I open a Room of my own? Please see Rooms on WBS section of the wiki for information on the requirements that must be met in order to run a room on WBS, and then contact Cliff to get started!